the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Season 3 Fun Theory- A different Universe?
Disclaimer- This theory is mostly just for fun. Don't take me too seriously on this ;) I am highly aware that most of these do have explainations. Just enjoy it. ''' So you may be wondering, "What? Does she mean that S3 took place in a different universe?" Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Not an Alternate Universe, mind you- a Sister Universe, because things were basically the same, except for some major differences... Why do I think this? Am I just insane? (Probably) Or do I have some actual reasons? Yes, yes I do. So without further ado, let's discuss the reasons why I believe Season 3 does indeed take place in a different Universe. (These are in no particular order, just gonna be a list) '''MY REASONS - Frobisher-Smythe, who was originally a ghost, is, in this universe, a Zombie Sinner...with no explaination for how it changed...as if it had always been that way... - Jerome, who was once completely and utterly loyal to Mara in spite of his flaws, suddenly became a cheater... - Eddie was no longer a bad boy, but now a pretty standard hero... And nobody even seemed surprised by his sudden care about...stuff... - Mr. Sweet, while still having his goofball side, was now a highly competent villain...almost out of nowhere...what happened to wanting to be a good principal? - Joy and Jerome had suddenly both forgotten most of their Sibuna experiances... as if, at least in Jerome's case... they had never happened... Alfie and Patricia's attempt to get them to remember is based soley off of season 1, because in this universe, Joy had been a member since the beginning... and quit... which is also strange for her... Jerome had forgotten about season 1 because he had managed to block out the memories and did not return to the mystery in this universe's second season, which is why it was never brought up. - Victor had lost all his good traits and went back to being like the villain he was in the first season, if not worse...because in this version, he had never gone through his development... which explains the tear of gold, because in this world, he never ended up getting the ring. - The other characters knew Willow but we did not, even though she had supposedly been in their class since the beginning. Was she just a random, unimportant outsider back then? Or...did she just appear soley in this universe... which is why the characters recognized her... but we didn't. - Mara, while she always had a bit of a revenge side... because, well, a B-Witch... out of nowhere... and school had suddenly become unimportant... - Patricia and Joy had never really been 'best' friends in this universe. They were close enough for Patricia to have her search, but not as close as in the other universe, which explains their lack of interaction, and why Joy and Mara were suddenly the BFFs instead. Where do Nina and TOR fit into this? TOR, well, it's like a cross between the worlds. That's because of Sophia, who, in her arrival to the school, had warped reality which is why some of the parts of TOR seem more canon with the first universe, and others seem more from the second. It's the third universe, in other words, created by Sophia. Nina's leaving, because she was the star, had ripped a hole through the show's canon, which had developed into the second universe. In this one, she had still (obviously) existed and all that did happen, but with the other changes that had happened as well. In the first universe, Nina had never left. So there you have it. This is why Season 3 clearly takes place in a different Universe than the first two seasons did. Thanks for reading everyone! (again, like I said, this blog was just for fun, so don't take it ''too ''seriously) Category:Blog posts